


Spring Visitors

by Gaaladrieel



Series: Love And Adventures Through The Seasons [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Dís, Fili, and Kili finally arrive in Hobbiton, and it's time to celebrate Thorin and Fili's birthdays!





	Spring Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Thrimidge is the fifth month of the Shire calendar, and is the same as 22nd April – 21st May in ours

25th Thrimidge T.A 2947

 

  
Spring has finally arrived in the Shire, and Bilbo gently swings his and Thorins entwined hands back and forth there they slowly walk among the flowers by a bubbling stream. He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. The air is warm, filled with the fresh smell of grass, and flowers, and of the soil under his feet and the trees’ earthy notes. 

He loves all seasons, but there’s something about spring making him love it a bit more. It’s a new beginning. A season that brings new life as it sweeps over the country like a fresh breeze, the flowers popping up as it touches the ground, trees sprouting leaves as it rustles the branches. 

The days grow longer and brighter, the weather warmer, and even though Bilbo loves his Bag End, there’s no denying going for walks and spending time outside in the warmer months is the best. 

He hums softly to himself, his thumb stroking the soft, warm skin of the hand in his own. Quickly bending down, Bilbo picks up a stem with three small blue forget-me-not flowers, smiling to himself as he places it behind Thorin’s ear, his smile only growing at the sight of the wrinkles around Thorin’s eyes deepening. 

The golden sun rays between the trees grow wider, the trees further apart, as they get closer to the main road, and their grassy path turns to one of dry mud, the sound of hobbits louder. 

“Uncle!” someone further down the road shouts. And Bilbo notices then, how the hobbits nearby have stopped what they’re doing, giving both them and the travellers curious glances. 

Thorin squints as he looks down the road. Bilbo knows his sight has gotten worse over the years, but none of them need good eyes to know who the shouts are coming from. 

Two of the three horses starts galloping towards them, both his and Thorin’s smiles getting bigger at the sight of their nephews. Both jump of their horses once they reach them. “Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Thorin!”

Bilbo can’t help the few tears that run down his cheeks when Fili throws his arms around him, and hugs him close. And judging by the sounds, Thorin’s most likely sobbing into Kili’s shoulder. Fili kisses his temple, before changing place with his brother, chuckling as he hugs his crying Uncle Thorin.

“So good to see you again,” Kili says whilst hugging him. 

“Likewise,” Bilbo nods against his shoulder. 

“Oh, my darlings!” Dís exclaims as she jumps off her horse. Even after travelling so far, she’s still gorgeous and every bit the queen she is, Bilbo thinks, with her long, dark waves, jewellery, and fur. The only thing different from how she is in Erebor is the trousers and tunic instead of her dresses, and he mud on her boots. 

“My dear, sister,” Thorin says softly, giving her a hug. 

“It suits you,” Dís smiles, a sparkle in her eye when she touches the flower behind his ear. “Matches your eyes.”

Thorin’s cheeks turn a lovely pink, his fingertips gently stroking the flower Bilbo put there when Thorin thought he had only stroked his hair, or put a few strand behind his ear. 

The curious glances, turn to nods and smiles the closer they get to Hobbiton, and Bag End, the hobbits there knowing well who Thorin is, and have heard of his family’s expected arrival.

 

“What a lovely home you have!” Dís says once they enter Bag End. 

“You should’ve seen how lovely it was the first time your sons, and brother, stopped by,” Bilbo says, chuckling at the collective groans behind him. “Mud all over the floor, swords and cloaks everywhere in the hallway, kitchen and dining room filled with food, my pantry empty!”

“And your, oh, so important brother fell right onto his pretty face when I opened the door, I bet he hasn’t told you that!” Bilbo says. 

Dís grabs his arm to steady herself, her soft chuckling turning to a loud laughter.

“Bilbo...” Thorin groans. 

“Fell for you right away,” Kili laughs.

“Love at first sight,” Fili sighs. 

“Now,” Bilbo claps his hands together, a small smirk still on his face as his eyes meet Thorin’s, who looks like he can’t decide whether to be amused or annoyed. 

“Thorin, love, would you be so kind and fill the tub so our guests can have a bath before dinner, while I show them their rooms”

“Of course,” Thorin chuckles and gives his husband a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

  
“Oh this is wonderful,” Dís smiles. “Quite different from dining in the halls of our mountain.” With a hand over her eyes to shield from the sun, she looks out over the rolling, green hills, the smials scattered across them. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it,” Thorin smiles. Dís hums as she takes another bite of her fish and potatoes. 

They’re enjoying their dinner on the bench outside Bag End, with a glass of wine, and the sunset. Next to them in the grass by Bilbo’s veggie patch, lies Fili and Kili, with empty plates next to them, each now with a pipe in their hand.

 

  
The next morning, Fili and Thorin had woken up to the smell of eggs, bacon, sausages, freshly baked bread, and the rest of their family by the table, all grinning. Both were more than happy to stuff their faces, before Thorin took his nephews for a walk around Hobbiton, both eager to see more than just Bag End. 

When they had left, Bilbo and Dís had begun the birthday preparations, spending their time in the kitchen cooking an ale and meat pie, carrot cake, and a big sponge cake with lots of cream and wild strawberries.

 

“Is that the last?” Bilbo asks as he sets the cake in his hands down on the table with a “Phu!”

“Yes,” Dís nods, and sets down a clear glass vase filled with wild flowers.

“Beeeer,” Kili says happily from behind them, both Bilbo and Dís stepping aside to let him put down the barrel on his shoulder. 

“And some wine,” Drogo says, smiling shyly when Dís looks at him surprised.

“Ah, Drogo! Thank you!” Bilbo grins. “I do hope it’s alright I told Drogo he could join us,” Bilbo says.

“Of course!” Dís chuckles. “You know I’d love to meet your family.”

Bilbo laughs at that. “Trust me, not everyone.” 

“Dís, this is my cousin Drogo, Drogo this is Dís, Thorin’s sister.”

“Pleasure finally meeting you,” Drogo smiles as he shakes her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Have you now,” Dís chuckles. “I hope only good things.”

“Oh, certainly!”

 

  
“You didn’t have to do all this,” Thorin wraps his arms around Bilbo from behind, and kisses the soft skin below his ear, tightening the hold around him when Bilbo laughs. 

“Wow,” Fili whispers when he stops beside them. 

The picnic table always by the party tree for everyone to use, has been decorated with flowers and candles, the large tree with hanging lanterns, and underneath, a small wooden table creaking under the weight of all the food and drink. 

“Since we’re all here now, let’s eat!” Bilbo grins. Fili jumps the two steps to the table and grabs a plate, licking his lips as he cuts into the pie.

 

“What the...” Bilbo frowns as he looks across the field, the fork still in his mouth.

A large group of hobbits are coming towards them, five of them carrying a table, others chairs or food. 

“I’m sorry,” he frowns when the group is close enough, “what’s going on?” 

“Well, it’s a birthday party, isn’t it?” his aunt Mirabella grins as she pops up from behind the group. The table they’re carrying is set down next to where they’re sitting, and the men and women sit down by it. 

Bilbo tries to say something, anything, but only looks at Thorin with big eyes, his husband only laughing at him. 

“Who wants some roast?” one of the men asks. 

“Me!” shouts Kili, already up from his chair, plate in hand. 

“Would any of you like some ale?” Fili asks, laughing at the chorus of yeses in response.

“Not what I had in mind,” Bilbo chuckles, “but not unwelcome I guess.” 

“Oh look at the little tarts!” Dís whispers to Bilbo. 

Having sat down not far from Dís, Mirabella grabs one of the small apple tarts, smiling as Dís’ face lights up when she hands it to her.

 

 

Almost at the end of their lively birthday lunch, another group of hobbits appear, this time only five, all with an instrument. 

“Are you serious?” Bilbo laughs, both Fili and Kili cheering when they realise what’s happening, everyone else soon joining in. 

The band begins to play a quick, happy tune, and the hobbits jump out of their seats as if they caught fire, swinging their way over to the band to dance. 

Two of the younger women smiles sweetly as they make their way over to Fili and Kili, the boys only grinning as they’re grabbed by the hands and pulled up from their chairs. 

“Well come on then!” Dís exclaims, “Let’s dance!”

It’s with bubbling laughter Bilbo is being swung around, Dís’ hold on him tight as they dance their way through and around the crowd, it all reminding Bilbo of his and Thorin’s wedding feast.

“My turn!” Kili grins as he grabs Bilbo’s arms and pulls him close, one arm around his Uncle’s waist, the other holding his hand, their arms going up and down as they swing around the tables, the party tree, and everyone dancing. 

When the second song ends, Kili lets go of his hand, and gives his Uncle a smile. “I think Uncle would like to dance with you, and I need more ale!” He says, his hips swaying as he moves over to the barrel where his brother and the two girls they danced with earlier is chatting.

 

“May I?” 

Thorin’s eyes are as blue as the sky above them, his cheeks flushed from being swung around by his sister, and Bilbo’s aunt, who’s also probably a reason for the colour, with her curious mouth often running faster than children’s feet. 

“Of course,” Bilbo says, taking Thorin’s hand in his, and Thorin’s soft smile widens. 

With a hand on his back, Bilbo is pulled close to his husband’s body, and he lets out a soft, content sigh as he rests his cheek against Thorin’s chest, smiling at the comforting hold on him, and the warmth from Thorin.

 

And so the evening continues, the dwarves and hobbits swinging along to the music, and eating until there is nothing left. And the sun dips behind the rolling hills, making their toes cold, the breeze sending shivers down their sweaty backs, and the dancing tires them out. Bilbo will blame the dwarves, of course, not being used to hobbit parties and all the dancing. Refusing to admit it might have been he who got tired, and eager to get away from his neighbours and relatives, and to cuddle up in bed with his husband to get warm again.

 

 


End file.
